1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interlabial pad which can be easily worn to the interlabial space with precision and a wrapping body for wrapping the interlabial pad with a wrapping container.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a sanitary napkin and a tampon are used generally as female sanitary products. Here, there have been great efforts to prevent the leak of menstrual blood from gap caused by poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae as for the sanitary napkin. Moreover, as for the tampon, there have been great efforts for relieving the foreign feeling and the discomfort when wearing the sanitary products and intervaginal wearing trouble due to the nature of those products.
Under such situation, sanitary products of the interlabial pad have attracted people as a sanitary product positioned between the sanitary napkin and the tampon in recent years.
The interlabial pad, fixed by inserting it between the labia, has characteristics that it is difficult to cause the leak of menstrual blood because of higher adhesion to the body than that of the sanitary napkin and psychological resistance thereof on wearing is lower than that of the tampon which is inserted into the vagina.
However, interlabial pads have a drawback that it is more difficult to wear them than sanitary napkins because interlabial pads are wrapped in the interlabial space whose visual check is difficult. Further, if an interlabial pad is not worn to an appropriate point, menstrual blood leakage results in immense damage because the interlabial pad is smaller than the sanitary napkin. Furthermore, the interlabial pad is more likely to be mis-worn than the tampon.
With regard to the present inventions for dissolving wearing troubles in interlabial pads, PCT International Publication No. WO99/56689 discloses a pad having a structure that a projection is formed on the opposite side to the body-contacting surface. With this structure, a wearer can wear a pad by taking the projection with fingers. It is supposed that that this kind of pad can be worn more readily than a pad without a projection. (refer to FIG. 31)
It is required to take the projection of a pad with at least two fingers such as a thumb, a forefinger or others for wearing such a interlabial pad. So, balls of fingers (fingerprint sides) having a fineness of perception are used to take the projection and positioned on the side face of the projection. More specifically, the wearer should detect the wearing point with the tips of her nails when fixing an interlabial pad. So, actually, a wearer should trust her intuition and it is rather difficult for her to detect an appropriate wearing point. Especially, females often let their nails grow long or wear artificial nails. So, in some cases, it is almost impossible to fix conventional interlabial pads shown above to an appropriate point.
As just described, easy wearing through correct detection of a wearing point, reduction of mis-wearing and sufficient adhesion onto the pubic region have not been realized by the conventional interlabial pads shown above. Further, there are still cases where menstrual blood adheres to fingertips when fixing a pad, causing psychological oppositions to use an interlabial pad.
Furthermore, conventional interlabial pads shown above are likely to be misaligned to the interlabial space because the position of fingers to take pads is not stable, resulting in a risk of mis-wearing.